Unfading Memory
by Jedi Knight Cheeze
Summary: Godot knows he needs to move on from Mia’s death, but that kind of thing is never as easy as it seems. Diego x Mia, Spoilers for GS3


Godot sipped his coffee as he looked out the window of his office at the Prosecutor's office. It was raining outside. Perfect to match the prosecutor's gloomy mood. He had to go to court tomorrow, another battle against Trite.

Trite.

The man never failed to get on his nerves. Ever since that first day they came into contact, when he helped that demon Dahlia escape with his awful ignorance. And then, years later, he had let Mia die.

Mia.

He missed her with an undying ache. Maybe mourning was the reason he hated Trite so much. It was him, after all, that had been in the best position to help Mia, and he had failed. And for that, he could never forgive him.

Or so he told himself to keep his own guilt in control. His hate for Trite also gave him an outlet for his grief, a distraction. If he didn't have that to keep his mind off Mia's death, he might just go insane.

It wasn't fair. Mia had been so intelligent, so inspired, so beautiful. Beautiful in every way. Godot cursed and slammed his coffee cup down on his desk. It was pointless to dwell on these feelings. He needed to move on. But to what? He had lost so much in the past few years. And it wasn't as simple as just forgetting. Mia's death had hit him especially hard, enough to make him quit his job as a defense attorney. He had simply lost his will. How could he run a defense without thinking of her? The office they used to work at…it held too many memories as well. But it didn't matter anyway, did it? He couldn't hide from memories of her. Half the time, it was as if it wasn't just her memory that hung in the air around him. He still heard her laugh whenever the wind blew through the trees, still saw her smiling face in the clouds above. On days when he was feeling especially bad, he sometimes would pick up his phone and, in a blind grumpiness, dial her number, only to realize his mistake, and hang up, feeling even worse than before. There were some mornings when he woke up, expecting to report to work at Grossberg law offices, where he'd be able to see her, just like he did in the past.

But those days were long gone.

Godot groaned and ran a hand through his once brown, now snow-white hair. He looked up at the ceiling. This wasn't like him, but…

He closed his eyes. "Mia," he whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me, but…I just want to let you know…that I don't think I'll ever be able to just let your memory go. And…I guess that's not an entirely bad thing, but…I know you wouldn't want me to dwell so long, and I'm sorry, it's just that I miss you, Kitten. There ain't no changing that."

Much to Godot's astonishment, a small, familiar laugh filtered through the room.

"You haven't changed a bit, Diego."

"Mia…?"

"Who else would it be? I'm just checking in on you, seeing as you went through the trouble of talking to me."

"Mia…God, I've missed your voice. I can't believe I'm really talking to you."

"Diego, I'm always here. Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm gone from your life."

Godot gave a very small smile. His eyes were still closed. He was afraid to open them. If he opened them, he might wake up from this wonderful dream.

"Mia…I want to ask you a question."

"Hm?"

"What do you see in Trite? Why do you put so much faith in him?"

There was a silence. Then-

"His name's Phoenix, Diego. And you'll realize soon enough what I see in him. Truth is, it's the same thing I see in you."

"Mia…"

"I love you, Diego, and I miss you too. But we'll see each other again sometime, right? Until then…don't lose sight of those things that you taught me, ok?"

"Mia, no, don't-"

"I'll be seeing you, Diego."

Godot sighed and opened his eyes. Just like that, it was over. Had it been a dream? Something in his heart doubted it. He now had a better understanding of why he couldn't get rid of Mia's memory. It was because…she had been more than a memory all along. No matter what happened, Mia would always be with him.

In memory.

In spirit.

And in his heart.

Godot sat back down at his desk. He still had a case to prepare.

And Mr. Phoenix Wright had better be in for the fight of his life.

* * *

**Poor Godot. This story has been officially fixed to not violate Fanfiction's rules. It was inspired by a song, but I took the lyrics out, because it appears I'm not allowed to have them there. ****Phoenix Wright belongs to Capcom, the usual song and dance. See the review button? I'm sure it'd be very happy if you clicked on it. **


End file.
